阿薩斯
巫妖王阿爾薩斯是來自魔獸世界的近戰戰士英雄。曾經是洛丹倫的王子和光明使者烏瑟的門徒，阿爾薩斯王子被詛咒的符文劍霜之哀傷蹂躪，迫切要求拯救他的人民。現在他統治了巫妖王，所有人都知道他的憤怒 背景故事 基爾加單從獸人薩滿精神中創造了巫妖王，以召喚一支亡靈軍隊征服艾澤拉斯為燃燒軍團。巫妖王最初被困在冰霜王座與霜之哀傷之中，最終背叛了基爾加單並與人類阿薩斯合併。 https://zh.m.wikipedia.org/zh-tw/阿薩斯·米奈希爾 角色定位 擅長 * 擁有強大的抗打能力，能夠使用簡易的法術自我治療或遠程法術造成傷害，擅長對抗近戰英雄。 * 能夠有效克制需要攻速或缺乏位移的英雄 克制 * .阿薩斯不具備快速位移技，多利用遠程攻擊騷擾 * 阿薩斯的食屍鬼具有生命值，使用範圍技可以減少數量，間接降低他的恢復力 * 學習辛德拉苟莎的阿薩斯，他的恢復力將會比食屍鬼大軍來得差 * 近戰英雄儘量別靠著阿薩斯攻擊，一旦進入了冰凍風暴的範圍內，將需要特定位移才能逃離 基本技能 阿薩斯擁有以「死亡騎士」為核心的專屬能力。011-10-23, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 （Q)死亡纏繞-能夠治療自己或遠程造成傷害 （W)凜風衝擊-釋放一波冰風，對前方指定範圍內的敵人造成定身 （E)冰凍風暴-持續釋放一圈冰風，造成傷害及緩速效果 特性 （D)霜之哀傷的飢渴-立即發動下一次普通攻擊，並造成額外傷害以及魔力恢復 英雄絕技 （R1)食屍鬼大軍-召喚8隻食屍鬼為你作戰，可以透過獻祭它們獲得治療 （R2)辛德拉苟莎-召喚一隻冰霜巨龍對前方路徑範圍的敵人造成傷害及緩速，並癱瘓敵人砲塔20秒 天賦樹 Tier 1, Hero Level 1 = 無盡飢渴 = = 任務：對敵方英雄使用霜之哀傷的飢渴。獎勵：霜之哀傷的飢渴恢復的法力值提高4點，最多提高40點，並且傷害提高4點。冰霜靈氣 = = 任務：使用凜風衝擊定身敵方英雄。獎勵：定身5個英雄後，凜風衝擊的冷卻時間縮短2秒。獎勵：定身10個英雄後，凜風衝擊的施法範圍擴大30%。獎勵：定身20個英雄後，凜風衝擊還會定身沿途的敵 = = 白霜 = = 每隔5秒，獲得60點物理護甲，抵禦下一次敵方英雄的普通攻擊，使受到的傷害降低60%。最多儲存3層。 = Tier 2, Hero Level 4 冰凍廢土 寒冰風暴的每秒法力消耗降低4點。任務：用寒冰風暴對敵方英雄造成傷害。獎勵：用寒冰風暴對敵方英雄造成150次傷害後，寒冰風暴的移動速度和攻擊速度降低效果額外持續1.5秒 冰冷之爪 每次英雄受到寒冰風暴的傷害使阿爾薩斯的攻擊速度提高3%，持續1.5秒，最多提高60%。 死亡領主 死亡纏繞的冷卻時間縮短3秒，並且射程提高30%。 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 符文分流 每第3次普通攻擊為阿爾薩斯恢復4%的最大生命值。 不朽纏繞 對敵人使用死亡纏繞也可以治療自己。對阿爾薩斯使用死亡纏繞時，治療量提高50%。 冰封之韌 激活後獲得25點護甲，使受到的傷害降低25%，並使阿爾薩斯受到的昏迷、減速和定身效果的持續時間縮短75%，持續3秒。 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 天賦構築 * 小提點 * 團隊配合 Pairings Kel'Thuzad shines the most when his enemies are grouped up so that he can land his devastating 3-spell combo. Heroes like Arthas who have strong crowd control abilities are great for acting as a wall for Kel’thuzad as well as grouping up enemies so that he can perform at his best offensively. Lúcio’s Speed Boost is a great enabler for heroes who are normally limited by a lack of mobility. Arthas benefits greatly from Lúcio’s ability to quickly get him into the fray so that he can slow the enemy team and enable additional teammates to burst them down. Having an ally who can make it easier to get close to enemies and apply is a huge benefit for Malthael, and few do this better than Arthas. In addition to powerful slow and root effects that keep enemies from escaping, Arthas’ ability to self-heal and stay in the fight is a great match for Malthael. No longer will Warriors have difficulty engaging with the enemy team’s back-line thanks to . The terrifying damage and lockdown of Arthas combined with Medivh’s Dark Portals can instantly ruin a safe Assassin’s day. Probius needs a strong frontline hero who can take a lot of punishment and act as a wall between him and his opponents. It also helps if his frontline consists more of heroes who do not tend to dive the enemy team, as that leaves Probius in a vulnerable position. Arthas’s commanding battlefield presence and great peel between Howling Blast and Frozen Tempest make him a good tool to keep the enemy team from getting to and quickly eliminating Probius in teamfights. Effective against The Lich King could honestly care less about pitiful lightning damage thrown around by a self-proclaimed demi-god. One misstep by Cassia will quickly put her in range of death’s cold embrace. A single well-placed Howling Blast will turn off her Trait, and allow him to close the gap. Once Arthas has her in range of Frozen Tempest, Cassia’s lack of mobility will slowly cause her to succumb to the same fate that has befallen countless poor souls before her. Effective foes 造型 ;巫妖王 (原版) ;Frost Wyrm :After the death of the Ashen Verdict's champions, none could halt the Lich King's advance. As a reminder of his victory, he grafted the bones of his fallen servants onto his armor. ;Death God :As Frostmourne devoured more and more souls, the Lich King's dominion over the damned grew ever stronger. It wasn't long before his armor began to manifest changes. ;Crown Prince :As his hands gripped the hilt of the cursed blade Frostmourne, a dimensional gateway erupted from the icy pedestal, dragging the young prince Arthas into the Nexus. :Features replaced voice-over and themed abilities. ;Mystic Kingdoms :Revered for his bravery and martial skill, General Arthas has led his king's armies to countless victories. His loyalty knows no bounds, and nothing can make him break his oath of service. :This skin is related to the Mystic Kingdoms themed-skins. Features themed abilities. ;Crimson Count (Hallow's End skin) :Few of Sarah von Kerrigan's suitors are as bold or brash as Marquis Arthas du Menethil. The Crimson Count hopes their unholy union will spell doom for Raven Court's vampire slayers. :This skin is related to the Raven Court and Hallow's End themed-skins. Features themed abilities and themed mount. Development Arthas was conceived within the first two years of the game's development.2016-11-21, BlizzCon 2016 Heroes of the Storm Deep Dive Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-11-21 His model was designed first and his role in the game was decided upon later. His ultimate ability originally let him pull, heal, and deal damage simultaneously.Charles Onyett. 2011-10-21. Blizzard DOTA isn't More of the Same. IGN. Accessed 2012-05-13. Trivia * The "Mystic Kingdoms" skin is a reference to Guan Yu, one of the best known Chinese historical figures throughout East Asia, whose life stories have largely given way to fictionalised ones, most of which are found in the 14th-century historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms. In the Western world, Guan Yu is sometimes called the "Taoist God of War". He is often depicted with a red face, and riding a large red stallion. 更新檢索 * * * * * * * 參考資料 External links * Arthas at WoWWiki Category:英雄 Category:肉盾 Category:阿薩斯